


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by Tean



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mostly comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "雷全神贯注得看着他削苹果，好像这是世界上最有意思的事。"





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

周二  
  
  
雷全神贯注得看着他削苹果，好像这是世界上最有意思的事。  
  
加利福尼亚的七月温和绵长，晨色清早就粘在窗框上，没到头午屋内的每一处都会被塞上把金光。雷的黑眼珠也一样，半边虹膜几近透明，有点像圆缺的月亮。  
  
“嘿，”沃特踢了脚对方的小腿肚，“想吃就自己削。”  
  
雷干脆向后倒，脚掌完美避开刀刃踹进他怀里，双手垫在脑后，笑容极端欠揍：“沃特，沃特，说：‘我削给你吃’。”  
  
“你少犯浑。”  
  
雷趁着他翻白眼把苹果偷了过去，连咬三口，含含糊糊不忘独白：“你看！事实就是你削给我吃。”  
  
沃特看他那副生怕自己宝贝苹果被抢走的饿狼吃相，假装板直面孔，动手给自己弄第二个。  
  
“我瞅见你下唇颤颤了，沃特，别在你老伙计雷雷面前装严肃，你离升级到布莱德那副天寒地冻样还差得远哪。”  
  
“对付你是三倍经验值积累。”他反驳，“征召前肯定能升到顶级。”  
  
雷忽然停下了用脚趾挠他痒痒。咯吱咯吱的咀嚼则变成一声吞咽。  
  
“你要回伊拉克了？”  
  
这句话走钢丝般悬空，沃特的刀刃因之偏侧，本能完美连成一条的果皮在根部断掉。他有点惋惜，偏过头去：“布莱德说周末下通知，最多两个月。”  
  
“两个月，”雷重复，声音流失方前甜糊糊的拖音，“两个月？”  
  
“雷，”沃特避开他的目光，垂头把苹果处理好，“我们谈过这件事。”  
  
“而我们的结论是弱智脑残都不会回那个鬼地方。”雷的抓握汗湿且紧缩，迫使沃特抬脸直视他，“而且我们回来还不到两个月！虽然撇开了MRE和其他反人类狗屎，但我还能闻到自己身上那股伊拉克特产的倒霉臭味，你还会做那辆车不停冲过来的噩梦就像昨晚——”  
  
雷忽然停止了滔滔不绝。  
  
沃特抹去黏在眼角的沙粒，肺尖是吸多灰尘的清凉感，好像沙漠与战争重新侵袭到了美国西端这座小公寓里，好像他又重新套上不透气的MOPP站在悍马顶，好像他的掌心里不是钝涩的苹果刀而是MARK-19的把手，金属物极烫生寒，让他的脊骨发冷。  
  
沃特扔下了刀。  
  
雷把左手小心翼翼得放在他的右耳后，好像他是块一碰就碎的虚幻泡沫。他的眼睛依然那么亮，但那弯透明的部分已经消失，变为情绪冗杂的浑黑固体。  
  
“我应该去晨跑了，”他听见自己说，大脑与嘴部肌肉明显违逆指挥。随即失控的是他的手脚，沃特推开雷站了起来，向更开阔的地方逃离，“不用担心，我一会儿就回来。”  
  
有一小块他在困惑他的SAW在哪里。为什么他没有带上武器就离开了。为什么楼梯口有两个小男孩在冲他微笑，他们的母亲没有头巾，他们的父亲眼睛里没有敌意。  
  
沃特跑进马蒂尔达营地。  
  
穿着乐队T恤的记者被领进斯巴达式的帐篷里，雷因咖啡壶爆炸意外带来的烫伤皱紧眉，而他趴在自己的床位，闻信上撒着的淡香水。  
  
不，那不是故事的开始。  
  
故事开始于另一颗苹果，他的母亲在他去巴黎岛征兵处前执意塞在他手里，为他的父亲没有前来告别而赶到抱歉，告诉他无论有没有去保卫祖国他们都会为他感到骄傲，亲吻他的脸颊说他们无求其他只望他平安回来。  
  
而他真的平安归来后，他们却像不再认识他。  
  
沃特知道那是因为他其实也不再认识自己。  
  
餐桌上有人贴得太近会让他充满敌意，直到沃特发现那是自己的母亲；夜晚总是太静也太安宁，他需要远方的炮火和队友的呼噜；去五金店为父亲采购的路上他总忍不住想要贴紧墙边寻找掩护，直到检查过每一扇打开尤其紧闭的窗户。  
  
维吉尼亚变成了活牢笼。它的多山与森林。它周日弥撒的千篇一律。它迷恋于现下此刻的固执让他窒息。  
  
沃特被禁锢在家乡之中，他的皮肤之下，时间倒流往复，万籁阗寂无声。  
  
他看着录像带里被炸去双腿的小女孩和轰为废墟的草房。他看着路旁用塑料袋装着自己全部家当的难民和流着口水撕扯尸体的野狗。他看着自己如何没有鸣枪警告，而直接射穿了另一人的眼睛。  
  
他从步枪所击出的整洁洞口看出去，圆形尽头是困惑放下武器的自己。  
  
是LT——菲克上尉——的告别聚会让吞尾蛇暂且松开了紧咬。他们聚在Gunny的小屋里，沃特蜷在后院的角落里，布莱德来问他有没有好好吃饭好好睡觉好好拉屎，雷·珀森挤在他右手边问他想不想一起在这里租套小公寓，他不想回密苏里。你想回维吉尼亚吗农场男孩，我看可不像。  
  
沃特没有因为雷靠得过近产生敌意。沃特听见喝醉的Poke在旁边躺椅上打鼾。沃特对Gunny家的每扇窗户都很放心。  
  
他吸进一口海潮的湿气。呼出最后一口家乡的土腥。  
  
他说，只要你保证干坏勾当时别拉着我。  
  
雷捅捅他的肋骨，瞪大眼睛无辜噘嘴。  
  
他说，你竟然不放心你的好伙计雷雷？  
  
他们都没有说他们在对方眼睛里看到了什么。  
  
就像那之后沃特对雷不时在厨房的椅子上坐着睡一整夜的行为保持沉默，或者雷对沃特在半夜惊醒后到厨房喝水的古怪摇头而过。某晚他们甚至恰好同时坐在厨房桌子的两边一同失眠，雷提议用XBOX打打僵尸，沃特撒谎自己不擅长射击游戏。  
  
雷的表情变得很柔软。太过于柔软，让他棱角分明的面孔融化，让沃特困惑，随即愤怒，最终感激。  
  
于是沃特坦白了自己的梦。它们总是一再重复，但他总能一再惊醒。  
  
雷回答说——  
  
——沃特忽然想不起雷当时说了什么。他说了什么？什么也没说？还是那也只是一个梦？恐慌开关让他茫然停在人流穿梭的街区马路旁。这里不是马蒂尔达营地，不是维吉尼亚的农场，也不是他和雷一起租下的小房。他究竟跑到了什么地方？  
  
“沃特。”  
  
他眨眨眼。  
  
“哈瑟！”  
  
他转过身，雷冲过来揽住他的肩。汗湿脑袋抵在他的鼻子旁，嘴巴里还有残留的果香。  
  
“沃特·哈瑟，我发誓你下次再像找不着家的流浪狗一样乱跑我就在你脖子上绑项圈。”雷试探着在他脸上寻找某种痕迹，“你知道，那种骨头形状的，正面是你的名字，后面是家庭住址，嗯，还得加上我的联系方式。布莱德的联系方式就算了，他马上就要去跟英国佬一起喝喝茶说说冷笑话——沃特。沃特？”  
  
雷脸上又出现了那种柔软的神色。那和他所认知的，像橡胶球一样弹跳不止，能把NASCAR讲成黄段子，热衷于南方公园和屎尿屁笑话的雷判若两人。但就是那柔软，让他当时说出自己的梦，让他现在感觉沉甸发暖，好像雷的存在就有股魔力，让他的手心回温呼吸变顺。让他能找回遗失的言语。  
  
尽管是脏话：“你自己戴那下三滥的项圈去。”  
  
然后沃特伸手拍拍他的脸，说不清是想把那股柔软掸掉还是确认这不是装成雷的外星人。  
  
雷当时说了什么似乎已经不再重要。  
  
“沃特狗狗，爪爪抗议是没用的，”雷的笑容在下一瞬恢复满格自满，不知从哪摸出自伊拉克开悍马就顶着的夸张墨镜，“让雷雷叔叔领你回家，你那苹果估计都氧化啦。”  
  
  
  
周三  
  
  
雷在半下午接到了母亲的电话。  
  
准确的说，是沃特在半下午接了雷的母亲打来的电话，被问询的正主此刻正在卫生间哼着Yankee Doodle打扫卫生。  
  
“您好，珀森夫人，我是雷的——”沃特顿了顿，“室友。他现在有点忙，我可以把——”  
  
“沃特！”对方大笑着叫出他的名字，“你好，小伙子！乔什提过你很多次，我们也算熟人啦。我只想问问他最近怎么样，这忘恩负义的白眼狼从来不知道主动给老妈打电话。”  
  
“他……挺好的，”沃特从客厅跑到走廊，绞尽脑汁思考要怎么解释这个空洞的“挺好”，“吃得很好，睡得不错——”见鬼，不，别提布莱德的那一套，“每天给自己的乐队写歌。”  
  
“是不是嘻哈说唱？我的儿子应该搞更高级的流派，比如死亡金属。”  
  
沃特没忍住一声笑，意识到雷的个性源自哪里。他推开卫生间的门，对回过头来的雷做“你母亲”的口型：“当然，夫人，金属乐听起来很酷。”  
  
雷摇头，对他比划海军陆战队用的情况紧急，屏住呼吸假装不在。  
  
“都说了我们很熟，沃特，叫我凯瑟琳。”  
  
沃特眯细眼睛：“呃，凯瑟琳夫人。雷实在分不开身，我让他一会儿给您打过去？”  
  
“等着他打回来宇宙差不多就该重启了。你知道这个小混球招呼都没打就从家里跑走了吗？不过——他挺好就好。”她没有戳破不能再明显的谎言，音调可疑又欢快升高了几度，“你也多保重，小伙子，说不定圣诞节我们就能见面了！”  
  
“您也是。再见，夫人。”  
  
“沃特，我的救星！我闪闪发光的骑士！我金发碧眼的王子！”  
  
“雷，”沃特叹了口气，躲开对方扔来的洗洁剂泡泡，“她知道的。”  
  
“我知道她知道，她知道我知道她知道，我知道她知道我知道她知道，这是母子关系的真谛，沃尔特。”雷继续擦洗，耸了耸肩，“你不知道。”  
  
他想起自己在玉米地边缘看植株蓬勃生长，阳光在不可思议翠绿的叶子上流淌。他清楚自己的母亲在屋内透过窗户看他，缓慢试图理解她的儿子变成了什么模样。  
  
沃特上前一步，拍拍对方肩头：“我把电话放回你裤兜。”  
  
雷捉住了他的手。  
  
“别在意，”他简单回答，用气力回握，“我知道的，雷。没关系。”  
  
雷糊了他一下巴泡泡，眼睛里旋转几朵光芒。  
  
沃特应战把浴头扯下来，没等他打开冷水，雷就拎着他的领口把他拽进了浴缸。他的脚趾间都是湿滑，脑袋横冲直撞到雷的锁骨，眼角滑过颗蓝黑墨水纹的星星。他揉着额头吃痛，雷却哈哈大笑，他被这人的混账劲儿八分惹恼，准备亮出百万美元的徒手搏击训练，雷抢先低下头亲吻了他的鼻尖。  
  
沃特杵在了原地。  
  
雷亲吻他的眼睛，额角，颧骨。  
  
OIF之后，沃特第一次听见了自己的心跳。它那么响，咚咚咚咚，惊起默鸦静雀展翅，带起的风扫空死寂。他站在雷的面前，蠢兮兮的浴缸里，而没有迷失在过往旋涡。他不明白为什么。  
  
也许他用不着明白。  
  
“雷。”沃特念出这个名字，抹去下巴残留的柠檬味泡泡，凑前吻了他的嘴唇。  
  
  
  
周四  
  
  
凌晨三点惊醒时，沃特闻到咖啡香。他赤脚走到厨房，接水喝干，没在椅子上发现雷。  
  
沃特推开雷房间的门，不出意外看到对方在阳台，马克杯快被烟头装满。他捏着门把手，犹豫在月光与暗面的交界，就只是站在那里。  
  
他第一次发现雷抽烟是在他们搬进这间公寓的两天后。沃特清理自己房间里上一任租客留下的物品：不成对的婴儿鞋，过期许久的猫粮，被撕去封面的杂志，被剪去头颅的照片。也许那是她杀死他的方式，沃特快速把它们统统丢走，咽下喉咙里的生理不适。  
  
当他敲开雷房间的门问他需不需要一起扔垃圾时，雷叼着根早已烧到烟嘴灰烬下垂的万宝路，施力掰碎某张唱片的塑料包装，手指肚上有三道新鲜血痕。  
  
沃特感觉自己打扰了什么。他垂下眼睛，说句抱歉，拖着黑塑料袋往门口走。  
  
雷喊住了他。  
  
“沃特。”他说。   
  
烟盒捏扁的窸窣声响让他回神，沃特意识到刚刚雷确实在叫他。阳台门关合，空气流静止，塑料拖鞋击打地板，在他前方停下来。触碰他脸的手很冷。  
  
沃特看不到他逆光的眼睛。  
  
雷把自己右手搭到沃特的脑后，左手拿过他的小臂搭在自己腰上，构成相拥。  
  
沃特收紧了手。  
  
他希望自己能说些什么。就算是“一切都会好的”这样的废话。他也希望雷能说些什么。就算只是毫无意义的噪音拼合。  
  
“中午我做意大利海鲜面，”雷感应般开口，声音自胸骨共鸣至沃特的耳蜗，“把花枝切圈，虾子去壳，淋橄榄油，两口白酒，撒九层塔，黑胡椒面。或者我应该多喂你点儿巧克力糖霜，好让那张不干不净的马润嘴巴变甜。”  
  
沃特想对雷说你会没事的。沃特想对那个弄坏自己唱片的雷说你会没事的。沃特想对他们离开伊拉克之前和卢迪打起来的雷说你会没事的。  
  
他记得布莱德投去的担忧目光，几乎和沃特不言不语那时一样。他们对视，沃特点头，跟着雷到了烟工厂。他坐在他旁边，手指扯弄膝盖处的布料，不时偷看现在状况如何，随即想起自己口袋里有剩余的彩虹糖，把皱巴巴的包装袋摸出来递给了雷。  
  
雷盯着他，嘴角缓慢上扬，眼角快速弯起，微笑变成大笑，他笑得停不下来，笑得沃特莫名其妙，直到雷隔着糖果握住他的手，问他想不想一起唱首You Are My Sunshine。  
  
沃特答应说行啊。  
  
雷在他们哼到灰色天空时吻了他。  
  
沃特没觉得惊讶。  
  
在路上雷探头出来的招手，休整时雷和他交换的磅糕，开枪后雷满脸都是的酱汁，沃特觉得自己全都明白了。  
  
直到沃特发现自己其实一无所知。  
  
但雷不介意。他从不介意。雷从菜谱继续到食物采购清单，跑偏到eBay上打折的厨具和冰箱，不知怎么开始怂恿沃特在屁股上纹个小太阳。  
  
“不，那很基。”  
  
“你搂着我不放手的时候说这话不害臊吗，老兄？”  
  
沃特忽略灰烬的滋味，咬雷的下唇让他住嘴。  
  
  
  
周五  
  
  
他收到邮件提醒时雷刚好从加州大学的招生处回来。他带着一阵热流直奔客厅沙发，伸手摁了把沃特的后脖颈。  
  
45天后报道，上面这样写。  
  
见他没有反应，雷意识到什么，探过头看他的电脑屏幕。  
  
沃特揉了揉眼睛，45天，够他整理好所有行李，回一趟维吉尼亚告别；够他和雷看三遍狂暴之路马拉松，还能加上星球大战；够——  
  
雷捏住他的肩膀。  
  
“嘿，沃特，你可以不用回那个鬼地方。享受海军陆战队的政策，拿纳税人的钱上大学，然后用你的狗狗眼说服个CEO当产品经理。”他把手里一叠材料放在沃特面前，“今天机械系的招生老师可喜欢死我了，她说只要——”  
  
“我只是，”沃特打断他，开口却无话可说，张嘴却无言以对，“我只是需要回去，雷。”  
  
雷站起身，把手里的档案夹随手甩飞，揪起领口衣料叼在嘴里，起身去冰箱里挖罐苏打。  
  
沃特也站起身。  
  
也许他只是需要弥补错误，他想解释，也许这一次吸取了教训他能做得更好，也许他们真的能遵循许下的诺言带去自来水和美国派。  
  
最终他关上电脑，拔下滚烫的电源，不清楚自己要往何处去。他不知道什么时候这里变成了另一处监牢，他不知道如果真的重新回到伊拉克他会不会后悔，他不知道怎么才能逃避自己内心里的断裂。  
  
他不知道。不明白。但他需要。  
  
也许他只是需要，在雷用“世界上最有趣”的眼神看他时，能安心坦然微笑。  
  
“我不想让你去不是因为‘最好的考虑’之类的高尚屁话，而是因为你的老伙计雷雷实际上只是个自私的混球——这个自私的混球需要你，沃特·哈瑟。这个自私的混球也觉得你更需要他，而不是另一场战争。”  
  
“我——”  
  
“——嘘嘘嘘听我说完。但是如果你真的想去，我又不会像什么该死的苦情剧女主角那样拦着你哭唧唧眼泪把擦，换我我也不希望任何自大混蛋告诉我该怎么选自己的人生。你也不用担心留下我，沃特，我想了很久，不就是另——”  
  
沃特把雷按在沙发上。他口腔发紧，心脏生疼，眼压升高，呼吸骤停。有什么粉碎了，没有轰然一响，而是哽咽一声。他觉得自己很脏，他怎么敢触碰雷，他慌忙从雷身上退开，想挣脱拽住他的手，直到雷压住他的四肢。  
  
“沃特！看着我，看着我，深呼吸。对，”雷的瞳仁放大，稳定声音含混，“呼吸，沃特。呼吸。”  
  
他被自己呛到，“雷”，沃特试图说。  
  
雷看着他。

“嘿。”他说，眨眨眼，蹭蹭他，“感受到我的爱了没？”  
  
沃特伸手，停在他的脸侧。雷偏过头，把脸放在他掌心。  
  
他不必说，雷已经为他们说了一切；他不必明白，他们其实早在故事开始前就已分享了那颗苹果。  
  
然后他对他微笑了。  
  
  
  
FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
